Twist to the Tail, Literally
by Leblwolf
Summary: In a unfortunte turn of events Loki gets struck by his own magic and finds himself with four black paws, a tail and maybe even a few fleas?


_I do not own the avengers or any of the charcters in this story._

 _Please leave a review and tell me if you enjoy :D_

Twist to the Tail... Literally

Loki dodged the attack of the descending Chitauri warrior and fired a blast of magic at the creature, sending it flying backwards. He heard a growl and turned just in time to see 40 more Chitauri warriors charging toward him. He couldn't handle this many, he knew that for sure. As he fired a few shots of green glowing magic at the closet warriors he got knocked to his feet as his magic got bounced off one of their shields and hit him square in the chest. Gasping for air he cursed himself for fleeing a battle and teleported away, knocking himself out at the same time.

Loki awoke to a throbbing in his head. He groaned and looked around. He couldn't remember being this short before. As a matter of fact he couldn't remember not being able to see any types of red or green. He was extremely confused. Looking around he attempted to stand up and doing so yelped out in horror to see two black paws appear in place of his hands. He turned his head to look behind his and almost fainted at the sight. He had a tail! A tail!

It was a few moments later before he managed to figure out what had happened. He remembered the fight with the Chitauri, being out numbered and... oh... his magic had hit him in the chest, knocking the air out of him lungs. This must have been the result of the spell. Damn he thought to himself. How was he meant to be able to turn himself back without hands? He cursed himself for being so stupid. Oh how Thor would laugh at him if he saw him now...

"Brother you're awake!" Came a booming voice from above him. Loki looked up and saw Thor... ' _Speak of the devil_ ' He thought to himself as Thor bent down to pet him, receiving a low growl and a nip at his hand from Loki.

Looking up at him he said _"I am not your brother you foolish oath! Now change me back!"_ Loki jumped at the sound of his own voice which came out as a bunch of loud barks and yaps. Thor laughed and Loki considered ripping the grin right off his face. Just then he heard talking. He stood up and walked around Thor to see the Avengers of all people stood in front of him, all except that mighty monster Bruce were grinning. Bruce however had a apologetic look on his face, perhaps to say sorry for his laughing friends or for maybe the way he smashed the God into the ground on their last meeting.

"Brother," Thor looked down at him, 'nothing changed there' thought Loki. "I have brought you to the mortals until we find a way of reverting you to your normal appearance." Loki looked up at the avengers and saw Captain America step forward.

"Loki, we're trying our best to solve this." He said quietly, bending down to be level with Loki's now lower height. "We will find a spell to reverse this." Loki just growled, turning his back on him and sitting lying down on the cold floor of what he assumed must be a kitchen, grunting as he did so.

"Brother, they're just trying to help." Thor said quietly from behind him.

 _"I don't want their help and I am not your brother!"_ Loki shouted in rage at the blond haired God. It didn't really matter, his words once again came out in a fit of enraged barks and growls. Thor just sighed, turning to his friends and bidding them farewell saying he must return to Asgard in search of a sorcerer strong enough to revert the spell. Loki ignored his goodbye and continued to ignore the people moving around behind him bidding their farewells to Thor.

* * *

Loki spent the rest of the day on the kitchen floor until Tony Stark walked in and grabbed a glass of water. Loki watched him and suddenly realised how thirsty he was. He stood up and looked up at Stark feeling completely pathetic having to beg for water. Stark looked down at him and tried to figure out what he wanted. "What?" He asked looking down at him. Loki barked loudly obviously annoyed with how stupid the so called 'genius' was. "Shhhh, people are asleep." Tony hushed him. Loki grinned to himself and barked even louder. Stark groaned to himself and put a hand to his head trying to figure out what the God wanted. Meanwhile Loki continued to bark at the top of his lungs.

After a few minutes on Tony trying figure out what Loki wanted they heard footsteps getting closer to them. "Great." Tony muttered looking down at the dog with a angry stare. Loki just barked again and was almost certain Stark was ready to kick him. The footsteps got louder as Loki turned to see Clint Barton walking into the room.

"Woke me up..." Clint grunted softly then looked down at Loki and then Tony. "Why is why barking at this time?"

Tony looked at Clint and then back down at Loki "I don't know man, don't you think if I knew he would've stopped?" Clint just grunted again.

Loki felt bad, he had made Clint hurt so many people, even killed his friends. Yet Clint didn't hurt him back. Loki trotted up to Clint's feet and looked up at him. The man looked down and raised one of his eyebrows. "What?" He asked. Loki let out a low whine and grabbed his pant leg, tugging softly to try and get him to follow. Tony watched curiously as Clint followed the jet black dog into the kitchen and towards the sink. Loki jumped up and placed his front paws on the counted barking at the tap. Clint caught on pretty quickly and grabbed a bowl filling it with water and placing it on the floor. Loki jumped down and lapped greedily at the water, letting out a soft grunt as he tried to get use to not being able to breath through his nose as he drank.

Clint turned to Tony and laughed to which Tony looked thoroughly annoyed. "That wasn't so hard." He said with a smug grin and left, leaving Stark to deal with the water that Loki had now managed to slosh all over the floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me if there is anything I can change or add :D


End file.
